


A Touch Alien

by Riverdaughter



Series: Smaller on the Outside [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Half-Human on his mother's side?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdaughter/pseuds/Riverdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown Timelord reflects on what sets the Doctor apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Alien

**Author's Note:**

> My personal attempt to reconcile the "half-human" quote with the rest of Dr Who as well as look at him from the perspective of a fellow Timelord.

He had always been a little odd, average in height, average in grades and not quite normal in everything else. He had a family for one, already a rarity in those days and there were the rumors that he wasn’t all Gallifreyan, that his mother had been alien, a human. Or perhaps she had just been born on that far away world. 

It came out at times, in his quirks and moods and the light in his eyes as though he wasn’t just of Gallifrey but of somewhere far beyond transduction barriers and great polished halls where the worlds where less clean and the winds wild and free. It showed when he smiled, an infrequent in the time after his parents had gone. That in itself set him apart, for seldom did two Timelords in the prime of their life die and just went to show that families lead only to sorrow and pain. 

He didn’t learn his lesson of course; fear, childish taunts and adult remonstrances all were in vain as he went cheerfully on ignoring the fact that he was different. He married and had children the old-fashioned way and was scandalously in love with his wife; the fact that she was the Lord President’s daughter and very much in love with him helped not one whit. He played with his children and grandchildren in a manner quite unbefitting a Timelord and a Prydonian. Also in a quite un-Prydonian manner he had seemingly no taste for politics or power and took a bizarre interest in those outside his chapter and rank. 

All in all, it really should have been obvious that he would end up the way that he did; flying about in a rickety, strong-willed old Time Capsule, interfering and rescuing aliens and generally making quite the nuisance of himself. Rushing through his regenerations too if the stories are true. It takes great ill-luck or sentimentality to go through so many so quickly even if he is twice as old as he claims as is most likely the case. 

He has always had an aversion to inflicting pain of any sort even in the old days at the Academy. Even for a Timelord he is ridiculously pacifistic and despite throws himself head-first into danger and war. Indeed it is well-nigh miraculous that he is still alive considering that he dislikes defending himself much less attacking. 

And this is the man to lead us in the front lines of battle? 

To save us all?

Perhaps…


End file.
